


Необычный номер

by Anidora



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Detectives, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anidora/pseuds/Anidora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все начиналось как всегда, только вот новый номер оказался необычным</p>
            </blockquote>





	Необычный номер

\- Мистер Риз, у нас новый номер, - Финч прикрепил на доску фотографию молодого парнишки.

\- И кому же он успел насолить? – Риз вглядывался в насмешливые карие глаза, в который раз пытаясь понять, кто же перед ними: будущая жертва или возможный убийца?

\- Хороший вопрос, мистер Риз, - Финч кивнул и вернулся за компьютер. - Мистер Стилински, «Стайлз» Стилински, если верить его обширной переписке с многочисленными друзьями. Настоящее имя он не использует, за исключением редчайших случаев. Девятнадцать лет, второй курс обучения Хантерского колледжа. Полная стипендия, курс биохимии.

\- У него есть враги? Или, возможно, родственники, желающие его смерти? – Риз подошел ближе, смотря на монитор.

\- Насчет врагов пока не ясно, с родственниками проще. Мать скончалась довольно давно, неоперабельный рак. Отец – Джон Стилински жив, он шериф.

\- Может, дело в этом? Кто-то пытается достать отца через сына? – Риз наклонился еще ближе, а Финч чуть отклонился, одновременно давая больший обзор и уходя от прикосновения.

\- Не думаю, мистер Риз. Бейкон-Хиллз город весьма небольшой, хотя, стоит заметить, пару лет назад там один за другим происходили крайне неприятные происшествия. И всякий раз в них оказывались замешаны Стайлз Стилински или его друзья. Но все же людей настолько, желающих отомстить шерифу, я не нашел.

\- В таком случае нам остается только наблюдать? – Риз чуть улыбнулся и отошел подальше.

\- Точнее сказать - Вам, мистер Риз, - Финч кивнул и вновь повернулся к мониторам.

\- Думаю, сейчас он должен быть на занятиях? – Риз вытащил из ящика пистолет и невозмутимо спрятал его под пиджак.

\- Вполне логичное предположение, - только Финчу удавалось высказать негодование по поводу оружия в библиотеке одним укоризненным движением брови. Жаль только, что на Риза подобное не действовало.

\- Охраняй его, - Джон потрепал Беара по голове, тот вильнул хвостом и перебрался на подстилку поближе ко второму хозяину. Финч упорно делал вид, что ничего не слышит и не замечает.

 

\- Вижу наш номер, - Риз легко нашел в толпе студентов, выходящих из здания, высокую фигуру в красно-синей рубашке. Собственно, не заметить активно жестикулирующего мистера Стилински было довольно сложно.

\- Думаю, мистер Риз, Вам лучше держаться к мистеру Стилински поближе. Как это не странно, но чем больше я о нем узнаю, тем меньше понимаю, что же происходит в их городе.

\- Например? – Джон спокойно вел свою цель, благо Стайлз, судя по всему, и не думал о том, что за ним могут следить.

\- Например, меньше чем за год в Бейкон-Хиллз были зафиксированы больше трех десятков нападений диких животных, но самих животных никто не видел. За три года в весьма небольшом и до этого довольно спокойном городе дважды совершались нападения на офис шерифа, причем оба раза здание было фактически разрушено, и пострадало большое количество полицейских. Но ни разу не было ни подозреваемых, ни - тем более - задержанных. За те же три года в больнице дважды неизвестные устраивали резню - и опять же никаких подозреваемых.

\- Может, в городе не все столь благополучно? – судя по всему, Стайлз направлялся к метро, стоило подойти поближе и подключиться к его телефону. Риз ускорил шаг.

\- Сомнительно. Как я уже сказал, все началось три года назад, и закончилось с отъездом мистера Стилински в колледж. Сейчас в Бейкон-Хиллз все в целом весьма благополучно.

\- Гарольд, за Стайлзом следят, - Риз легко выделил в толпе высокого мрачного мужчину в черной кожаной куртке.

\- Если у меня будет снимок, я смогу выяснить кто это, - в голосе Финча Джону явственно послышались нотки нетерпения, вытащив телефон, он сделал снимок и тут же переслал его. Финч, как всегда, не разочаровал:

\- Думаю, у нас есть подозреваемый, мистер Риз. Этот человек - Дерек Хейл, он тоже родом из Бейкон-Хиллз, и Стайлз Стилински был одним из тех, кто три года назад обвинял его в убийстве.

\- Убийстве? – Джону, собственно, и до этого не слишком нравился Дерек Хейл, от него фонило опасностью, а своему чутью Джон привык доверять.

\- Да, - голос Финча чуть дрогнул, - его подозревали в убийстве Лоры Хейл, его старшей сестры, и сторожа старшей школы Бейкон-Хиллз. К слову, во втором случае обвинение выдвинул близкий друг мистера Стилински. Они в компании еще троих подростков в ту ночь подверглись нападению в школе.

\- Подозрения подтвердились? – в метро количество людей увеличилось, Джон подобрался поближе к Стайлзу.

\- Нет. Оба случая были классифицированы как нападение животных. Все обвинения с мистера Хейла были сняты. Хотя, учитывая его прошлое, я бы не удивился, пожелай он отомстить.

\- Через три года? Не слишком ли большой срок? – Джон стоял фактически за спиной Стайлза, но тот ни на что не обращал внимание, уткнувшись в свой мобильник. Сочтя момент подходящим, Риз легко подключился к телефону Стайлза.

\- За семь лет до выдвинутых обвинений фактически вся семья Хейлов погибла в пожаре при крайне подозрительных обстоятельствах. Выжили тогда Дерек, Лора и Кора Хейлы, их дядя Питер получил многочисленные ожоги и все эти годы находился в больнице Бейкон-Хиллз в состоянии комы. Местонахождение Коры Хейл мне установить не удалось, она не упоминается даже в полицейских отчетах. Возможно, обвинение в убийстве единственной родственницы могло нанести Дереку психологическую травму.

\- Возможно, но не факт. Финч, Стайлз пользуется большой популярностью, его ведут еще двое. Должен признать ведут довольно профессионально, а вот мистер Хейл, похоже, от нас отстал.

Джон прислонился боком к двери поезда. Стайлз удобно устроился на сидении и чуть шевелил губами в такт песне из наушников, одновременно он что-то умудрялся читать на извлеченном из рюкзака планшете.

\- Я могу получить их фото? – напомнил о себе Финч.

\- Не сейчас точно, - Джон не был уверен, что сможет сделать четкие снимки, - где Стайлз живет?

\- Хороший вопрос, мистер Стилински зарегистрирован в общежитии колледжа, но судя по всему, направляется он куда-то в другое место.

\- Подработка? Девушка? – Джон пытался понять, куда они могли ехать.

\- Насколько я понимаю, официально мистер Стилински нигде не работает, лишь иногда на заказ выполняет работы для однокурсников, ну и занимается добычей информации, не совсем законной и зачастую закрытой.

Джон не смог сдержать улыбку, Финч, несмотря на род своих занятий, категорически не одобрял хакерство.

\- Он твой конкурент? – Риз просто не смог удержаться от вопроса.

\- Ни в коей мере, - голос Финча тут наполнился возмущением, - хотя стоит признать, талант в этой области у него есть, - возмущение сменилось нотками легкого одобрения, Финч парадоксально тепло относился к юным дарованиям в области компьютерных технологий.

\- Так что на счет девушки? – все это, конечно, было по-своему весьма мило, но работа всегда была на первом месте.

\- Не похоже, я не вижу ни каких упоминаний. Хотя, у меня ощущение, что кое-где не хватает данных, - Финч замолчал, судя по всему, личная переписка Стайлза поглотила его с головой.

Стайлз сунул планшет в рюкзак и поднялся, тут же смешавшись с толпой. Джон отошел к соседней двери, стараясь не выпускать из поля зрения ни Стайлза, ни его преследователей.

Станция оказалась весьма популярной, навстречу выходящим пассажирам тут же хлынул поток желающих сесть на поезд. Джон всего на миг опустил глаза, споткнувшись о чью-то неудачно подставленную ногу, и лишь в самый последний момент заметил, как уже знакомая фигура нырнула обратно в поезд. Джон заскочил в соседний вагон буквально в последнюю секунду, на станции остались стоять двое менее удачливых преследователей.

\- Он знает, что за ним следят, и судя по всему, ему не привыкать сбрасывать хвост, - Джон кинул взгляд сквозь дверь с соседний вагон. Стайлз оказался весьма ловким парнем. Нескольких секунд на выходе ему хватило, чтобы натянуть поверх броской рубашки серую толстовку, а на голову шапку. Фокус был простой, но для его выполнения требовался опыт.

\- Он Вас не заметил, мистер Риз? – вопрос явно был из разряда дежурных, сомневаться в нем у Финча не было ни малейших причин.

\- Думаю, что нет, подозреваю, что сейчас мы отправимся к месту назначения.

Дама, стоящая рядом, недовольно покосилась на Джона, похоже, ее настораживал мужчина, разговаривающий сам с собой.

\- Простите, мэм, - Джон широко улыбнулся, - служба.

Та предпочла отодвинуться и отвернуться, но такие мелочи Риза уже не интересовали, сейчас самым важным было не упустить Стайлза.

 

Они совершили еще две пересадки, прежде чем Стайлз счел, что хвоста за ним нет, и выбрался наконец на поверхность. Целью их весьма продолжительного путешествия оказался дом, находящийся буквально в получасе ходьбы от колледжа. Подобные предосторожности Джону совсем не нравились, судя по всему, Стайлз действительно чего-то опасался, раз предпочел почти два часа кататься на метро.

Проводив Стайлза взглядом, Джон быстро поднялся на крайне удобную крышу соседнего здания.

\- Верхний этаж, мистер Риз, это лофт, - тут же проинформировал Финч.

Джон кинул взгляд вниз и усмехнулся.

\- Гарольд, позволь мне предположить, что зарегистрирован он на Дерека Хейла.

\- Нет, - в голосе Финча явно слышалось удивление, - арендатор не указан, но оплачен он с одного из счетов, косвенно связанных с Хейлами. Как вы узнали?

\- Дерек Хейл только что зашел в подъезд.

\- Думаете, он выследил мистера Стилински?

Волновать Финча не стоило, но ответить Джон просто не успел. Сработал телефон Стайлза и в наушнике зазвучал возмущенный голос:

\- Ты где был? Ты должен был тут меня ждать! – через окна Джон прекрасно видел, как Стайлз эмоционально размахивает руками.

\- Стайлз, заткнись, – судя по всему, Хейл был куда менее эмоционален, - я должен был убедиться.

\- Что? Не притащил ли я кого-нибудь? Я что, похож на дурака? Стайлз умеет сбрасывать хвост! Я уже мастер в этом деле, слышишь, Волчара!

Джон слегка удивился, но был вынужден признать, что чем-то Хейл волка действительно напоминал.

\- Стайлз, опять говорит о себе в третьем лице, - Дерек по-прежнему невозмутимо скинул куртку на кресло. - Ты пил таблетки?

\- Пил, - огрызнулся Стайлз, - Стайлз говорит о себе так, как хочет! Стайлз устал играть в шпионов и лгать отцу. Думаешь, мой отец дурак? Думаешь, он не понимает, когда я вру ему, что у меня все просто зашибись? Нет, он все понимает, мой отец недаром шериф.

\- Недаром, - Дерек кивнул, - хочешь рассказать ему всю правду? Как быстро он приедет в Нью-Йорк, если узнает, что тебя хотят убить? Ты уверен, что мы сможем защитить его тут? Это не Бейкон-Хиллз, тут твой отец не шериф.

\- Я знаю, - Стайлз сел на диван и тут же снова вскочил принимаясь наматывать круги, - сколько еще времени нужно Питеру, чтобы что-то узнать?

\- Понятия не имею, - Дерек пожал плечами, - но это в его интересах.

\- Питеру? – Джон отвлекся от крайне импульсивного монолога Стайлза об интересах Питера Хейла.

\- Судя по всему, Питер Хейл вышел из комы как раз когда погибла его племянница, он признан полностью дееспособным, и, судя по всему, должен находиться в Бейкон-Хиллз, - ответ Финча не заставил себя ждать.

Звук удара мгновенно заставил Джона напрячься. Дерек впечатал Стайлза в стену и держал рукой за горло.

\- Стайлз, успокойся. Все будет нормально. Ты знаешь, что я не дам никому причинить тебе боль. Ты мой якорь, без тебя меня не будет. Ты - моя жизнь.

\- Не повезло тебе с якорем, да, Волчара? – Стайлз совершенно не выглядел испуганным, скорее уж наоборот. Схватившись за плечи Хейла, он обвил его бедра ногами и жадно впился в губы поцелуем.

Хейл, судя по всему, не испытывал ни малейшего дискомфорта и, легко поддерживая Стайлза, понес его к дальней двери, Джон вполне логично предположил, что там спальня.

\- Мистер Риз, я полагаю что мистер Стилински в надежных руках, может быть, Вам пока вернуться в библиотеку?

\- Более чем надежных, - с этим Джон не мог не согласиться, несмотря на кажущуюся худобу, Стайлз выглядел прекрасно развитым молодым человеком, навскидку Джон предположил бы, что весит он фунтов 170 – 180, но Хейл держал его так будто Стайлз не весил ничего.

Телефон продолжал передавать весьма пикантные вздохи и стоны.

\- Мистер Риз, вуайеризм не входит в круг моих интересов, полагаю, Ваших тоже, - Финч отключил телефон Стайлза.

\- Гарольд, откуда такое ханжество? - Джону тоже было малоинтересно наблюдать за чужим сексом, он уже спускался по лестнице, но в голосе Финча явно звучало смущение, а вот это было уже интересно.

\- Это всего лишь здравый смысл, мистер Риз. К тому же личная жизнь потому и называется личной, что вмешиваться в нее без необходимости не стоит.

\- Разве наша работа заключается не в этом? – Джон не удержался и, вытащив телефон, опять включил микрофон.

\- Господи, Дерек, я не хрустальный! Сильнее! О, господи, да….

Стоило признать, что голос Стайлза звучал весьма и весьма горячо, а вот слабо различимое рычание слегка удивляло.

\- Джон! – вот теперь Финч явно был возмущен и не пытался это скрыть, микрофон опять отключился, а из телефона Риза исчезла соответствующая пиктограмма.

\- Наша работа - это защищать людей, а не наблюдать за тем, как они занимаются сексом. А если тебе… Вам столь необходимо это увидеть, я могу устроить Вам встречу с мисс Морган.

Финч злился, смущался и явно пытался кольнуть Джона своими знаниями о шагнувших за пределы дружбы отношениях с Зои. Если первое и второе веселило, и Джон сейчас предпочел бы оказаться в библиотеке, смущенный Гарольд выглядел крайне мило, то третье скорее удивляло.

Джон не делал секрета из своих отношений с Зои, но при всех достоинствах мисс Морган, коих было более чем достаточно, он прекрасно понимал, что между ними не может быть ничего большего, нежели одноразовая связь. Для Зои это секретом тоже не было, если ее подобное и задевало, то она предпочла промолчать. Более того, именно Зои со своей проницательностью стала первой, кто заметил настоящий интерес Джона.

\- Благодарю за заботу, Гарольд, но я лучше вернусь в библиотеку. Взять по дороге пончиков? Или может быть, чай?

\- Думаю лучше пончики, Беар к ним крайне неравнодушен, - судя по явно потеплевшему голосу Финч успокоился.

\- Возвращайтесь скорее, мистер Риз, полагаю, Беар не откажется от прогулки в парке.

Джон улыбнулся, Гарольд старательно пытался загладить нанесенный укол, не то чтобы его попытка хоть как-то задела, но отказываться от совместной прогулки Риз точно не собирался.

 

\- Исходя из того, что мне удалось найти, официально их отношения начались после того как мистеру Стилински исполнилось восемнадцать лет, хотя если исходить из переписки мистера Стилински с его ближайшим другом Скоттом МакКоллом, все началось немного раньше.

Беар важно оглядывался по сторонам, высматривая то ли возможных врагов, то ли партнеров для игр, но час для прогулок с домашними любимцами был еще ранний, и в парке почти никого не было. Джон внимательно слушал собранную Финчем информацию и в то же время следил, не пора ли им присесть и позволить Беару самому побегать по дорожкам. Опыт подсказывал, что Гарольд не станет жаловаться на боль в ноге, даже если та начнет причинять неудобство.

\- Это довольно логично, сомневаюсь, что Хейлу хотелось отправиться за решетку по обвинению в совращении сына шерифа.

\- Возможно, но в то время мистер Стилински встречался с некой Малией Тейт, еще одной большой загадкой Бейкон-Хиллз. Она в семилетнем возрасте пропала после аварии, в которой погибли ее мать и младшая сестра, и благополучно нашлась десять лет спустя. По ее словам, все это время она жила в лесах рядом с городом, но разумеется, никто из охотников или лесников ее не видел и не находил.

\- А нашел ее случайно не Стайлз? – Джон почему-то не сомневался в правильности своего предположения.

\- Совершенно верно, - Гарольд кивнул, - ее нашли Стайлз и Скотт, разумеется, совершенно случайно.

\- Им как-то удивительно везло на странные находки.

\- Странные, и так или так или иначе связанные с Хейлами, - согласился Финч.

\- Чем же Малия Тейт связана с Хейлами? – Джон наклонился и отцепил поводок Берара, тому явно не терпелось размять лапы.

\- Пять месяцев назад оказалось, что мисс Тейт является дочерью Питера Хейла и, как следствие - кузиной Дерека.

\- Интересное совпадение, - согласился Джон, - а как Малия отнеслась к тому, что ее бывший парень встречается с ее кузеном?

\- Довольно спокойно, судя по всему, их расставание было достаточно мирным, тем более, что незадолго до этого в городе произошла большая трагедия. Сначала неизвестные напали на госпиталь, где перебили большое количество людей, затем та же банда в японских масках и с мечами напала на шерифа и его помощника, а потом произошло нападение на старшую школу Бейкон-Хиллз.

\- И там, само собой, был и Стайлз с друзьями? – Риз уже не предполагал, он был уверен в этом.

\- Да. Но в этот раз все закончилось весьма трагично, в результате нападения погибла одна из их одноклассниц, Эллисон Арджент. Хотя в целом полицейские и медицинские отчеты вызвали у меня целый ряд вопросов, и странно, что только у меня.

\- Например каких? – Джон присел на лавку, Финч с явным облегчением опустился рядом.

\- Полиция прибыла на место после звонка одной из бывшей на месте нападения школьницы Киры Юкимуры. Мисс Юкимура сообщила, что на них напали неизвестные, в результате погибли два человека. Но во всех отчетах фигурирует только один труп, остальные участники событий отделались шоком. Далее в первоначальном отчете патологоанатома было указано, что мисс Арджент была убита ударом меча, в окончательном отчете это заменено на ранение металлическим штырем. Стоит ли уточнять, что ни один из членов той загадочной банды не был пойман, и более нигде в штате подобных происшествий не случалось. Так же меня смущают показания, полученные шерифом после происшествия, свидетели расходятся слишком во многом, но в итоге все эти показания были весьма ловко изменены, и из документов исчезли все упоминания о как минимум троих людях, одним из которых был мистер Хейл.

\- А еще двое? – собственно, не требовалось особого ума чтобы понять, что шериф очень старался отвести все возможные подозрения от участников тех событий, вопрос был лишь в том - кого именно он покрывал.

\- Я подозреваю, что один из тех двоих и был потерянным трупом, но к сожалению, в отчетах имена не фигурируют, - Финч покачал головой.

\- Есть ли шанс, что виновником смерти той девушки был Стайлз Стилински? – с местью родителей или бывшего возлюбленного им приходилось сталкиваться уже не раз.

\- Возможно, но я сомневаюсь, в то время у мистера Стилински подозревали рак мозга. Если исходить из данных его медицинской карты, он просто не смог бы справиться со здоровой и полной сил девушкой, тем более, что их общие друзья вряд ли стали бы просто наблюдать за этим.

\- А может, родные считают иначе? – люди, потерявшие ребенка, далеко не всегда смотрят на вещи логично.

\- Нет, у мисс Арджент в живых остался только отец - Кристофер Арджент, их семья тоже весьма пострадала в этом городе. Сначала от нападения дикого животного погибла тетя Эллисон - Кейт Арджент, затем покончила с собой ее мать, а после этого от рака скончался ее дед. Хотя все смерти вызывают вопросы, но других родственников у них нет. Мистер Арджент после смерти дочери уехал во Францию и находится там по сей день, к слову, вместе с ним уехал и живет еще один участник тех событий, Айзек Лейхи.

\- А что насчет возлюбленного? – Джон не любил сдаваться.

\- Из последних - все тот же Айзек Лейхи, а до него был Скотт МакКолл. И с тем и другим мистер Стилински общается, никакой вражды мне найти не удалось. Мистер МакКолл после окончания школы покинул родной город, сейчас он живет и учится в Канаде, так что, скорее всего, его можно вычеркнуть.

\- Это все, конечно, трогательно, но какое отношение в таком случае это имеет к сегодняшним событиям? – Джон искренне восхищался объемом информации, которую удалось обнаружить Финчу, но пока что это не дало ничего.

\- Дело в том, что большая часть переписки мистера Стилински, так как же как и его друзей, стерта. Кто-то, и собственно я даже догадываюсь, что за хакер помогал мистеру Стилински в этом вопросе, старательно уничтожал все упоминания об отношениях Стайлза и Дерека. Более того, мистер Хейл прибыл в город тайно, по крайне мере, мне не удалось найти ни номера в гостинице, ни оплаты картой, ни арендованной машины.

\- То есть причиной может быть не Стайлз, а Дерек? – получалось, что искать нужно совершенно в другом месте.

\- Это же подозревает и мистер Стилински, - согласился Финч, - но он считает, что причиной могут быть их отношения.

\- Бывшие подружки? – усмехнулся Риз.

\- Возможно, у меня еще не достаточно информации на этот счет, - Финч поднялся со скамьи, давая понять, что прогулка окончена.

\- В таком случае, я пока что продолжу присматривать за Стайлзом, - Джон свистнул, подзывая Беара.

\- Думаю, это сейчас самое разумное, - согласился Гарольд, пристегивая поводок обратно к ошейнику пса.

 

Третий день подряд Стайлз Стилински изображал образцового студента. Он исправно посещал все лекции, встречался с приятелями, частенько мелькал в людных местах и никуда не пропадал. За Стайлзом все так же упорно следовал Дерек Хейл и неизбежный хвост в виде пары крепких парней.

Парней было шестеро и они сменяли друг друга, Финч старательно пробивал их по все возможным базам и не находил ничего. Все они были благонадежными гражданами, и самое главное - никак не были связаны друг с другом. Единственное общее, что удалось найти, было разрешение на оружие, и это никак не улучшало ситуацию.

Следить за Стайлзом, который не пытался сбросить хвост, было довольно скучно, единственным, что так или иначе скрадывало будни Джона, стала переписка Стайлза и Дерека.

Читать сообщения было крайне забавно, благо ничего особо интимного или личного в них не содержалось. Стайлз просто описывал все, что видел, узнавал, делился эмоциями и мыслями. В среднем на шесть пространных сообщений Стайлза приходился один немногословный ответ.

\- Мистер Риз, я вынужден признать полное поражение, - услышать нечто подобное Джон никак не ожидал.

\- В чем дело, Гарольд? – Джон решил немного размять ноги, благо Стайлз сидел на семинаре и явно никуда не собирался в ближайшее время.

\- Я совершенно не понимаю, что в Дереке Хейле может быть такого, из-за чего потребовалось бы убивать его любовника. Если бы речь шла об убийстве самого мистера Хейла - у меня не было бы никаких вопросов, благо там достаточно мотивов.

\- А бывшие девушки? – Джон кинул взгляд на лавку, где спокойно сидел объект их разговора.

\- Ни одной. По-крайней мере, в последние несколько лет точно. Стоит признать, что мистер Хейл достаточно состоятелен, по меркам Бейкон-Хиллз, разумеется. Но это тоже тупик, еще два с половиной года назад мистер Хейл оформил завещание, согласно которому большая часть его капитала перейдет его младшей сестре, небольшая доля - дяде, мисс Тейт в завещании не упоминается, что вполне логично, тогда о ней еще никто не знал. Зато есть интересный нюанс, подтверждающий, что отношения Дерека и Стайлза начались до совершеннолетия последнего.

\- Какой? – Джон всегда любил слушать рассказы Гарольда.

\- А Вы, мистер Риз, стали бы вписывать абсолютно чужого Вам человека в завещание?

\- Мне, к сожалению, нечего оставлять наследникам, только если Беара, но на него претендовала Зои, - Джон не удержался от комментария.

\- Воздержитесь от подобных действий, мистер Риз, - голос Финча был привычно спокоен, - в противном случае мне придется прибегать к услугам адвокатов, чтобы оспорить подобное завещание. К тому же я предпочел видеть Вас в рядах живых.

\- Насколько я помню, ты сам говорил, что подобная работа рано или поздно закончится смертью, - напомнил Джон.

\- Я по-прежнему придерживаюсь этого мнения, но лучше поздно, чем рано, не так ли, Джон? – в голосе Гарольда явно звучала улыбка и это согревало душу как ничто другое.

\- Может быть, все дело в завещании? Насколько большая сумма оставлена Стайлзу? – Джон легко вернул беседу в рабочее русло.

\- Относительно общей суммы - незначительная. Даже с учетом их изменившихся за прошедшее время отношений, маловероятно, что мистер Стилински сможет рассчитывать на что-то большее. Гражданское партнерство они не заключали, общих детей по вполне очевидным причинам у них нет, и маловероятно, что будут.

\- Остается вопрос, от чего же такого Дерек Хейл может защищать своего любовника, не желая подключать к защите официальные власти. Бизнес? – Джон чувствовал, что они что-то упускают, но не мог понять – что именно.

\- Опять же пусто. Все средства Хейлов вложены в различные проекты, ценные бумаги и драгоценные металлы. Стоит отметить, что сделано это довольно грамотно, приносит стабильный доход. Но самое главное, большая часть вложений была сделана либо родителями Дерека либо управляющим, которого они с сестрой наняли после пожара. Сам мистер Хейл в последнее время изменений не вносил и значительных сумм не извлекал.

\- Значит, речь о врагах самого Стайлза, - иных вариантов Джон просто не видел, - нужно еще раз проверить.

\- Я займусь этим, не выпускайте его из виду, ведь если мы получили номер, развязка уже близка, - напомнил Финч и отключился.

 

Как и всегда, Гарольд оказался прав. Стайлз шел в сторону общежития, когда на его телефон пришло смс с неизвестного номера: «Бэттери-парк, через час час. Приходи один, пора поговорить».

\- Финч, ты видишь это? Судя по всему, присутствие мистера Хейла ни для кого не является секретом.

\- Да, судя по всему, Вы правы мистер Риз. Мне гораздо больше интересно как Стайлз планирует успеть за час на другой конец города.

\- На такси, - Джон направлялся к своей машине, одновременно поглядывая на Стайлза, перед которым как раз остановилась свободная машина.

\- В этот час ему едва хватит времени, - слова Финча настораживали.

\- Почему он еще не связался с Хейлом? – Джон старался не выпускать такси из виду.

\- Быть может, мистер Стилински считает, что Дерек и так следует за ним… - Финч внезапно замолчал.

\- Гарольд что случилось?

\- Буквально пятнадцать минут назад на телефон мистера Хейла пришла смс с закрытого номера. Якобы от его дяди, ему назначена встреча… в Гарлеме.

\- Это ловушка! – Джон прибавил газу и заметил, что такси свернуло в переулок.

\- Я полностью согласен, Джон, могу добавить, что телефон мистера Стилински заглушили, и он не сможет связаться ни с кем, даже если захочет.

\- Отправь Хейлу сообщение, пусть будет в курсе ситуации, и нужно сделать так, чтобы он видел, куда мы едем, - Джон полностью сосредоточился на дороге, водитель такси нырял из одного переулка в другой, упустить его было нельзя.

\- Зачем, он все равно не успеет к вам, и это даже к лучшему.

\- Гарольд, просто сделай это!

Эта странная погоня закончилась у одной из складских зон. Стайлз вышел из машины, наклонился к открытой двери, что-то выслушал и, кивнув, захлопнул дверцу. Такси тут же уехало. Стайлз проводил его взглядом, и чуть поежившись, пошел куда-то вглубь территории, Джон, не раздумывая, двинулся за ним.

Идти пришлось недолго, Стайлз свернул в один из ангаров, Джону потребовалось на пару минут дольше чтобы убедиться, что у входа нет охраны и скользнуть следом.

В центре ангара Стайлз стоял напротив крупного мужчины в годах, но куда хуже было то, что за собеседником Стайлза стояли уже знакомые Джону шестеро, а еще трое незнакомцев расположились наверху, и им открывался прекрасный обзор. Если Стайлза собирались убить, шансов уйти живым у него не было.

\- Вы же понимаете, что это глупо? – странно, но страха в голосе Стайлза Джон не слышал, зато в нем появилась не слышанная ранее властность.

\- Что именно? – мужчина явно никуда не торопился.

\- Все это, - Стайлз небрежно махнул рукой, - во-первых, кодекс запрещает убийства людей, во-вторых, я сильно сомневаюсь, что глава вашего клана одобрит подобную инициативу, и в-третьих, я совершенно точно уверен, что все это не понравится Совету.

\- Ну, если ты так настаиваешь, то я поясню, - мужчина сделал шаг вперед, - во-первых, ты не человек, ты волчья сука, во-вторых, мнение глупой девчонки, унаследовавшей власть, никого не интересует, а в-третьих, Совет об этом ни когда не узнает. Ты все понял?

\- Безусловно, и даже записал, - Стайлз помахал телефоном, - думаю, это станет последним гвоздем в крышке вашего общего гроба. Если он, конечно, будет.

\- Убейте его, и принеси мне телефон, - мужчина повернулся к одному из своих спутников.

\- Мистер Риз, что у вас происходит? Мне направить к вам полицию? – Финч всегда умел выбрать подходящий момент.

\- Было бы не плохо, - негромко проговорил Джон, отдавая себе отчет в том, что к тому моменту, когда приедет полиция, ему самому помощь, скорее всего, уже будет не нужна.

Стайлз, тоже решив воспользоваться моментом, рванул к выходу, старательно петляя, разумеется, убежать ему не дали, парой выстрелов загнав за один из ящиков.

\- Куда же ты побежал! Что, даже сдохнуть по-мужски не можешь? – раздался насмешливый голос.

Джону как раз удалось занять крайне удобное место позади, и он без колебаний прострелил главарю колено. Правда, тут же пришлось нырнуть обратно за ящики, стрелки, бывшие сверху, открыли ответный огонь.

Перестрелка затягивалась, Джону удалось подстрелить еще одного из нападавших, когда сверху послышался звериный рык, и один из верхних стрелков слетел на пол. Прежде чем Джон успел понять, что произошло, сверху слетело второе тело.

Пользуясь тем, что внимание нападавших отвлекла новая угроза, Джон вывел из строя еще двоих.

Сверху слетело третье тело, а следом за ним на пол спрыгнул и зверь. Джон замер, опустив пистолет. Дерек Хейл замер и грозно зарычал, обнажая клыки, его пальцы заканчивались явно острыми когтями, а руки были испачканы в крови. Но больше всего Джона поразило даже не это, а ярко-алые глаза. Все вместе производило убийственное впечатление, а сам Хейл представлял собой отличную мишень, чем тут же воспользовались оставшиеся нападающие.

\- Джон, что происходит? Джон?! – О том, что Гарольд слышит все, что происходит, но видеть не может, и явно паникует, Джон как-то забыл.

\- Перестрелка. Где полиция? – Риз быстро перемешался в сторону, где засел Стайлз.

\- Будет у вас через восемь минут, Джон ты в порядке? – Финч продолжал паниковать.

\- Я в порядке, Гарольд, - Джон только что видел как в тело Хейла вошли, по крайней мере, три пули, и одна из них точно попала в печень, только вот тому это обстоятельство, похоже, ничуть не мешало. Дерек поразительно быстро двигался и, в отличие от самого Риза, не оставлял своим врагам шанса на выживание.

Стайлз тоже решил, что ему хватит отсиживаться, и уже не скрываясь кинулся к главарю, который, постанывая, держался за простреленное колено.

Джон выпрямился и тут же замер, Хейл стоял меньше чем в пяти шагах и негромко рычал, глядя прямо на него.

\- Я не враг, - Джон мгновенно сориентировался, и осторожно положил пистолет на ящик, стараясь не смотреть в глаза этому смертельно опасному хищнику, - я не причиню ему вреда…

Он медленно поднял пустые руки и чуть склонил голову, демонстрируя открытую шею, рычание стихло.

\- Это, конечно, радует, но кто Вы? – голос Стайлз звучал холодно и жестко. 

Джон поднял взгляд. Стайлз стоял, положив одну руку на плечо своего зверя, а во второй сжимая пистолет. Судя по всему, он прекрасно знал, как обращаться и с тем и с другим. Меньше всего Стилински сейчас напоминал жизнерадостного студента, к которому Риз успел привыкнуть за эти дни. Сейчас перед ним стоял крайне опасный, расчетливый человек, которого не стоило скидывать со счетов.

\- Мое имя Джон Риз, я здесь чтобы помочь тебе, Стайлз. К слову, через четыре минуты тут будет полиция, а твоему… другу, судя по всему, нужна помощь.

Стайлз окинул его взглядом и медленно кивнул, засунув пистолет в карман.

\- Если хотите помочь, подбросьте до дома.

В голосе Стайлза снова слышался знакомые насмешливый тон, лицо расслабилось, но теперь Джон не собирался обманываться.  
Хейл едва заметно пошатнулся, Стайлз тут же обхватил его за талию, поддерживая.

\- Моя машина снаружи, помочь? – Джон сунул пистолет в кобуру и сделал шаг вперед.

\- Нет, если хотите жить, - Стайлз покачал головой. Глаза Хейла сменили цвет на более привычный, зеленый, клыки тоже исчезли, но вот когти никуда не делись. Джон решил не настаивать.

До машины они добрались как раз вовремя, к ангару подъезжали полицейские машины.

\- Джон, как у тебя дела? – тревоги в голосе Финча меньше не стало.

Джон захлопнул за Стайлзом дверцу машины и лишь тогда ответил.

\- Все закончилось, я отвезу их домой и свяжусь с тобой, Гарольд, - не удержавшись, добавил, - не стоит так переживать, я планирую еще долгое время нарушать пределы твоего личного пространства.

\- Я очень на это рассчитываю, мистер Риз, - Гарольд не смог сдержать облегчения в голосе.

Сев в машину, Джон обернулся назад, Стайлз задрал Дереку футболку и рассматривал пулевые отверстия. Хейл тяжело дышал и явно старался не шевелиться. Как ни странно, раны не кровоточили, но от каждой из них расходились черные нити.

\- Может быть, лучше в больницу? – решил уточнить Джон.

\- Нет, домой, и если можно, побыстрее, - Стайлз явно был напряжен, - адрес…

\- Не нужно, я знаю, - Джон завел мотор и выехал на дорогу, пытаясь прикинуть, где можно сократить путь. С Гарольдом сделать это было бы намного проще, но Джон совершенно не собирался сообщать своим пассажирам о наличии напарника.

Добраться до нужного дома удалось всего за сорок минут, почти рекорд по меркам Нью-Йорка. Уже у подъезда Джон понял, что они могут столкнуться с кем-либо и Хейл точно привлечет внимание. Привычной кожаной куртки на Хейле не было, Джон лишь надеялся, что она не осталась на складе, а серая футболка была залита кровью. Как оказалось, Стайлз уже успел придумать выход, кровь с рук и лица Дерека он стер салфетками, извлеченными из рюкзака, а теперь довольно ловко натягивал на Хейла уже знакомую Джону коричневую толстовку. Хейл, несмотря на крайне плохой вид, старался помогать. Толстовка, свободно болтающаяся на Стайлзе, на Дереке еле застегнулась, но это все же было лучше, чем пулевые отверстия и кровь.

В холле им никто не встретился, они благополучно поднялись по лестнице, Стайлз лишь слегка поддерживал Дерека за талию, а вот в лифте выдержка Хейлу изменила и он чудом не сполз по стене кабины.

\- Верхний этаж, - отдал приказ Стайлз, - Дерек, мы почти дома, держись.

Джон нажал на кнопку и подошел, пытаясь помочь Стайлзу. В каком-то смысле это у него получилось, Хейл уцепился за поручень и выпрямился, его глаза снова сверкнули алым.

Стайлз усмехнулся и вытащил из рюкзака ключи.

\- Возьмите, боюсь, Вам придется еще раз нам помочь, - он кинул ключи Джону.

Как оказалась, эти приготовления были весьма разумны, Хейл фактически висел на Стайлзе и сам тот точно не сумел бы открыть дверь.

С трудом дотащив Дерека до дивана, Стайлз скинул рюкзак и ушел в кухню. Джон подошел к окну и окинул взглядом улицу.   
Никого, кто мог бы привлечь его внимание, там не оказалось, это радовало. Джону всегда нравились благополучные исходы их дел, только вот в этом случае еще ничего не было закончено.

Стайлз вернулся из кухни с аптечкой в руках.

\- Дерек, чувак, порадуй меня, ты еще со мной? – Стайлз болтал с бешеной скоростью и одновременно ловко разрезал футболку Хейла.

\- Не зови меня чуваком, - Дерек открыл глаза и попытался сесть, попытка оказалась провальной.

\- Отлично, значит ты еще жив, - Стайлз присвистнул, оглядывая фронт работ, - ты в этот раз серьезно отхватил от плохих парней, Волчара. Но все же ты чертовски везучий, все три прошли навылет. Это очень хорошо, я бы не хотел в тебе копаться.

Джон все еще не понимал, каким образом Хейл еще оставался в живых, но с прошлого раза раны стали выглядеть куда хуже. Небольшие черные нити превратились в сеть, явно идущую к сердцу, а из ран сочилось нечто черное, больше напоминающее гной, чем кровь.

Стайлз тем временем вытащил из аптечки пузырек с каким-то порошком и высыпал значительную его часть на крышку коробки и с помощью зажигалки ловко поджег. Порошок ярко вспыхнул, от него поднялась струйка дыма.

\- Дерек, я готов, черт, забыл, на, держи! – Стайлз схватил остатки футболки Хейла и скрутил в тугой жгут. Дерек сжал жгут зубами и вытянулся на диване во весь рост, Джон совершенно не понимал, что это двое собираются делать, но судя по всему они знали, чего хотят добиться, а это было важнее.

Стайлз выдохнул и высыпал часть пепла на рану в районе печени, заталкивая его пальцем прямо внутрь. Хейл взвыл и выгнулся дугой, Стайлз, не теряя ни минуты, повторил операцию еще дважды.

Джон очень не хотел представлять, что же испытывал Хейл, но судя по тому, что после обработки третьей раны тот отключился, боль была чертовски сильной.

Эффект лечения оказался мгновенным, черные нити растаяли, а Дерек начал дышать намного легче.

\- Идемте в кухню, - Стайлз закрыл коробку и поднялся с колен. Особых вариантов не было, и Джон последовал за ним.

\- Вы не выглядели удивленным, мистер Риз. Вам уже доводилось видеть оборотней?

Стайлз сразу же перешел в наступление. Джон кивнул.

\- Не совсем такое, но похожее. В Ираке, отряд в котором я служил, попал под обстрел, и одного из солдат на моих глазах буквально нашпиговало осколками гранаты, тогда его старший брат, находившийся в трех домах от него, выбежал из укрытия и фактически долетел до него. Только его глаза были ярко-голубого цвета. Самым удивительным было то, что, когда я неделей позже вернулся в лагерь, они оба были совершенно здоровы. Говорили, что младшего спас бронежилет, но я точно знал, что этого не могло быть.

Стайлз кивнул и включил воду, смывая с рук кровь и остатки пепла.

\- Это были беты, их глаза могут быть золотыми и голубыми. Второй вариант означает, что бета убил как минимум одного человека.

\- Тогда кто Дерек? – Джон покосился в сторону гостиной, но диван закрывала перегородка.

\- Он альфа, глава стаи, - Стайлз оторвал кусок бумажного полотенца и принялся тщательно вытирать руки.

\- И большая у вас стая? – Джон не смог удержаться от вопроса.

\- А какая разница? – Стайлз опять холодно глянул. – Вы не часть нашего мира, вам совершенно ни к чему эти знания.

\- Хорошо, - в чем-то Стайлз был прав, Джон и сам не чувствовал себя готовым узнать большее чем было нужно в текущий момент, - могу я тогда узнать, зачем те люди на складе пытались убить тебя и кто они были?

Стайлз покачал головой и хмыкнул.

\- Это были охотники на оборотней, они хотели получить возможность убить Дерека.

\- К чему такие сложности? Неужели нельзя его просто убить? – Слова Стайлза звучали, мягко говоря, странно.

\- Просто убить? – Стайлз улыбнулся. – В нашей стране достаточно суровые законы, за умышленное убийство, да еще и с особой жестокостью, можно получить смертный приговор или провести остаток жизни в тюрьме. Дерек законопослушный американский гражданин, его нельзя так просто убить.

\- Я не вижу связи, они собирались убить тебя, на тебя эти законы не распространяются?

\- Разумеется, распространяются, но думаю, я бы просто исчез. Видите ли, мистер Риз, Дерек, как и многие другие представители его вида, верит в моногамию. Для оборотней потеря партнера - страшный удар, которой зачастую оканчивается потерей контроля.

\- Так же как и для людей, это нормальная реакция на горе, - Джон знал об этом как никто другой.

\- Нет, - Стайлз покачал головой, - люди тоскуют, пьют, теряют связь с миром, а оборотни теряют контроль над своей животной половиной. То, что вы наблюдали на складе, было частичной трансформацией, даже с многочисленными ранами Дерек себя контролировал, поэтому Вы живы, и живы охотники, которых Вы успели ранить до его прихода.

\- Это спорный вопрос, - Джону совершенно не казалось, что Хейл контролировал себя, скорее его контролировал Стайлз.

\- Просто поверьте мне, - Стайлз на миг задумался, - маловероятно, что вы слышали об этом, но в Айове, лет восемь назад случилась страшная трагедия. Супруга альфы, жившей там, случайно застрелили охотники, обычные, не те, что охотятся на оборотней. Город был небольшим, около десяти тысяч жителей, так вот, в поисках тех охотников, альфа, потерявшая контроль, за восемь часов вырезала большую часть взрослого населения города.

\- А что было потом? – О подобном Джону слышать не доводилось, но представлять себе подобное он не хотел.

\- А потом в город прибыл спецназ и охотники, они загнали ее и убили. К слову, та альфа была не самой сильной. Вы же видели, что может Дерек, представьте, что он мог сделать в центре… ну допустим Манхэттена. Сколько погибло бы людей, пока его смогли бы остановить, особенно учитывая, что простые пули его не остановят, да и попасть в него не так просто. 

Джону очень хотелось верить, что нотки гордости в голосе Стайлза ему послышались.

\- То есть эти охотники хотели устроить резню в городе?

\- Нет, они хотели, чтобы он потерял контроль, и его можно было бы убить. Убийство альфы, несущего угрозу людям, их кодекс позволяет, а клан помог бы скрыть следы.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что существует целая система сокрытия подобных происшествий? – это неприятно удивляло, судя по словам Стайлза, речь шла не о кучке сумасшедших охотников, охотящихся на единичных хищников, а о мощных структурах со связями в государственной системе.

\- Конечно, - Стайлз кивнул, - В Америке семь крупных кланов, хотя нет, - он быстро поправился, - уже шесть. Разумеется, туда не входят одиночки, отколовшиеся семьи и прочие, не слишком здоровые личности.

\- А что случилось с седьмым кланом? – отчего-то Джон насторожился.

Стайлз помрачнел, но от ответа уходить не стал:

\- Глава клана скоропостижно скончался, а за ним погибли почти все его наследники. Клан был небольшой, никого, способного его возглавить не нашлось, и они распались.

\- Я так понимаю, погибли они за короткое время… а оставшийся член семьи решил уехать? – собственно все было понятно, Стайлз только кивнул.

\- Да, он предпочел эмигрировать, ему пришлось нелегко, – продолжать тему Стайлз явно не собирался.

\- Собственно, вся эта ситуация произошла из-за смены главы в одном из кланов, очевидно, убив спятившего альфу, тот охотник хотел претендовать на место главы, глупая попытка.

\- Стайлз, - узнать причину, конечно было важно, но куда больше Джона интересовало иное, - а сколько в Америке стай оборотней?

\- Много, - Стайлз опять мгновенно закрылся.

\- А точнее?

\- Понятия не имею, перепись никто не ведет, но если вас это так волнует… На территории Нью-Йорка живут девять стай. Примерно такая же картина во всех крупных городах.

\- Девять? – Цифра поражала, получалось, что в городе постоянно находились девять бомб замедленного действия, каждая из которых в любой момент могла рвануть.

Стайлз, судя по всему, что-то сумел ощутить и вновь улыбнулся.

\- Не стоит паниковать, они жили тут всегда. Зачастую это самые обычные люди, ну если не вдумываться. Они работают, вступают в брак, растят детей. Вероятность того, что вас через час собьет машина гораздо больше того, что Вы еще хоть раз увидите обращенного оборотня.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - Джон поспешно прогнал мысли о теоретической угрозе, им вполне хватало реальных, взять хотя бы Элайаса. К слову мысль о нем всплыла во время.

\- Стайлз, а вы тоже планируете остаться в Нью-Йорке?

\- Нет, - Стайлз ответил сразу же, - наш дом в Калифорнии, там наши земли. Увы, мистер Риз, я не виноват, что мне предложили стипендию в нью-йоркском колледже.

\- Это не вина, а заслуга.

Джон никогда не жаловался на реакцию, а многолетний опыт тайных операций довел его инстинкты до совершенства, но момент, когда на кухню вошел Хейл, он упустил.

Дерек выглядел значительно лучше, от ран не осталось даже следа, исчезла болезненная бледность, в целом Хейл производил впечатление отлично отдохнувшего человека. Вот только теперь Джон отчетливо видел, что человеком Дерек не является. Все, от манеры двигаться до едва заметных животных жестов, выдавало в нем зверя.

\- У Вас еще есть вопросы, мистер Риз? – Стайлз легко мазнул ладонью по боку подошедшего к нему Дерека, а тот, Джон был готов в этом поклясться, быстро принюхался, будто проверяя, не прикасались ли к Стайлзу чужие руки. Почему-то Джон ощутил облегчение от того, что он сам точно не прикасался.

\- Остались, но думаю, мне не стоит их задавать. Боюсь даже то, что я уже узнал, это слишком много, – меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, Джону всегда нравился этот принцип, да и время уже поджимало, не стоило заставлять Финча вновь переживать.   
\- Я лишь хочу уточнить, Стайлз, ты уверен, что угрозы больше нет? – в этой истории очень хотелось поставить точку.

\- Угрозы больше не будет, - Дерек чуть прищурился, - мы поднимем этот вопрос в ближайшее время.

Джон только пожал плечами, в конце концов, если номер Стайлза вновь появится на экране, теперь все будет куда проще.

\- Еще одно, - Дерек сделал шаг вперед и протянул Джону руку, - спасибо за то, что помогли нам, я у вас в долгу, если что-то будет нужно, обращайтесь, мой номер у вас есть.

Взгляд четко давал понять, что Хейл не шутит. Протянутую руку Джон пожал, но искренне надеялся, что воспользоваться этим предложением ему не придется.

\- Я провожу Вас, - Стайлз широко улыбнулся и пошел к выходу, Джону ничего не оставалось, как пойти за ним.

Вместо того чтобы остаться, у двери Стайлз прошел с Джоном до лифта.

\- Мистер Риз, я тоже хотел Вас поблагодарить за спасение моей жизни. Уверяю, больше опасность мне не грозит, от тех людей точно.

\- Вы с Дереком как-то слишком уверены в этом.

Стайлз хмыкнул и пояснил.

\- Мы сейчас находимся на территории одного из самых сильных альф, и я живу в Нью-Йорке под защитой его стаи. Поверьте, когда он узнает о случившемся, то в этом городе поднимется буря. Да и голос Дерека имеет не последнее значение.

\- В Калифорнии? – Двери лифта гостеприимно распахнулись, и Джон вошел внутрь.

\- В стране, мистер Риз. В нашем мире быть Хейлом значит многое, и Дерек уже успел это подтвердить и не раз, - Стайлз широко и беззаботно улыбался, но в его глазах не было ни улыбки, ни смеха. Там была сталь, закаленная в крови и чем-то таком, о чем Джон точно не хотел ничего знать.

\- Прощайте, мистер Риз, - двери лифта закрылись, надежно отрезая Джона от сверхъестественного.

 

Выйдя из подъезда, Джон набрал привычный номер, Финч откликнулся сразу же:

\- Мистер Риз, у вас все в порядке?

\- Да, Гарольд, все отлично. Думаю, номер мистера Стилински смело можно вычеркнуть.

\- Я все же хотел бы узнать, что произошло на том складе. Рапорты полицейских… крайне мало информативны.

Джон хмыкнул и сел за руль.

\- Не удивлюсь, если там будет указано нападение дикого животного.

\- Мистер Риз, - в голосе Финча явно звучал упрек, - в Нью-Йорке нет диких зверей, если не брать в расчет бродячих псов.

Джон на несколько секунд задумался, и все же решил спросить:

\- Гарольд, скажи, ты веришь в сверхъестественное?

\- Вы имеете в виду магию, призраков и прочие мистификации? – Судя по тону, такого вопроса Финч не ждал.

\- Да, именно их, - Джон перестроился из ряда в ряд, и подумал, что можно заехать в кафе рядом с библиотекой и взять кофе с собой. Кофе и зеленый чай, разумеется.

\- Джон, это даже звучит глупо, мы уже вышли из того возраста, когда можно серьезно обсуждать что-то подобное.

\- Правда? Жаль, - Джон очень старался не смеяться, - просто случившееся напомнило мне об одном событии во время моей службы.

\- И каком же? – Гарольду никогда не удавалось скрывать любопытство, или же Джон уже настолько привык отличать малейшие признаки эмоций в голосе напарника, что никогда не сомневался в том, что слышит. Информация всегда была слабостью Финча, а информация о прежней жизни Джона - тем более.

\- Я готов поделиться рассказом за ужином, - Джон решительно пошел в ва-банк. С Гарольдом иначе просто нельзя.

\- За ужином? – растерянности в голосе Финча Риз услышать не ожидал.

\- Да, как захочешь, я могу что-нибудь принести, или куда-нибудь выйдем, нового номера пока еще нет?

\- Нет, судя по всему нам дали время на отдых, - голос Финча вновь стал привычно спокойным, это уже было нехорошо.

\- Так что насчет ужина?

После непродолжительного молчания Финч все столь же спокойно уточнил:

\- Надеюсь, Вам по вкусу итальянская кухня, я забронировал столик на восемь часов.

\- Я не имею ничего против итальянской кухни, - Джон широко улыбнулся.

\- Что ж, хочется верить, что Беар не огорчится, оставшись в одиночестве, - Джон буквально видел легкую улыбку на губах Финча и насмешливые морщинки в уголках глаз.

\- Я придумаю, как его утешить. 

В конце концов, ради таких минут можно было вытерпеть многое, а Джон всегда считал, что он умеет добиваться своей цели, сколько бы не пришлось к ней идти.

\- Тогда я доверюсь твоему выбору, Джон.

В конце концов, любая дорога становится короче, когда два человека идут навстречу друг другу, а в выборе дороги и партнера Джон не сомневался.


End file.
